Ego
by AzzerthePirate
Summary: Wesker has a nightmare. Chris comforts him afterwards. THIS IS PURE CRACK! SMUT WARNINGS AS WELL! SLASH!


**A.N- Hi there! Darkness here. It's been ages since I uploaded anything. This is what I had floating around in one of my note books. I wrote it _so_ long ago. I'm not even sure what I was even on when I wrote it down the first time. It has a sex scene in it, but it's not that much. It's a CHRIS/WESKER if you couldn't tell by the character tags. THIS IS PURE CRACK. IDEK where the storyline came from. **

**Beta: ICaughtMyself. **

**Summary: Wesker has a nightmare. Chris comforts him afterwards. **

**Enjoy. **

**~/\~**

**Ego**

Wesker and Chris' lips met in a fierce clash of teeth and tongue. Wesker's hands were all over Chris, ripping at his clothes and groping his arse. He broke away from his lips and started biting and sucking his neck. Chris moaned, his hands moving to his trousers. Wesker stopped his hands and pushed him down on the bed.

"Now, Chris, prepare for the fucking of your life" Wesker purred. Chris grinned, he moved over the brunette and pulled down his trousers and boxers while Chris took of his shirt. He lay there naked and hard on the bed. Wesker stood up and took of his own clothes.

Chris sat up to look at Wesker's groin.

"What? Too big for you? Wesker smirked.

"Uh. No. Uhm... Wesker?"

"Yes?" he purred.

"Where is it? I mean- I know your penis is meant to be there, but it's... not. You're like an action man"

Wesker's grin fell off his face. "W-What do you mean it's not there!"

"As in, it doesn't exist" Chris pointed. Wesker looked down and let out a scream. Where his impressive 10 inch manhood would be, there was nothing but skin. It was really like he was an action man, plenty of muscle but no genitals.

Wesker grabbed his boxers and pulled them on, he grabbed his gun and pointed it at Chri's head. "No one will know about this"

**~/\~**

Wesker woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. Panting heavily; he looked around the room. He was in his bed, topless, Socks was sleeping in his little cat castle in the corner and Phobos was sleeping underneath it in a large dog bed. He looked to his right and saw Chris fast asleep on his front facing away from him. He shook him awake.

"Wha-? Wesk'r? Wasgoinon?" He yawned and moved so he was sitting up facing Wesker.

"I had a nightmare" Wesker mumbled. Chris chuckled.

"Was that all? I thought it was important" Wesker looked at him, mouth agape.

"Is that all? Is that all!" Wesker shouted.

"Oh, come off it Wesker. You're the terror of eveyone, a mad tyrant! What scares you?" Chris asked, much more awake than he should be at- Chris looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand- 4.54 am.

"I am scared of one thing... and that thing is what my nightmare was about" Wesker snarked.

"Well, what was it about?" he asked, deciding that he needed to know the one thing that scared Albert Wesker so he could piss him off in future.

"I don't want to talk about it." Wesker snapped. "I just need you to do something for me"

Chris sighed. "What is it?" Chris looked over at Socks and Phobos, they were fast asleep. He looked back over at Wesker, who had his eyes downcast.

"I need you to see if my dick is still there" when Chris didn't say anything, Wesker looked over at him to find him grinning. Wesker scowled. "What? That was what my nightmare was about. I had a nightmare, I was about to have sex with you and when it got down to it, you told me I didn't have a dick. So I need you to check if it's still there." Wesker said. Chris chuckled some more but put his hand underneath the duvet and to stroke Wesker's shaft.

"Yes, Wesker, you still have a dick. All ten inches of you are still here, and I believe that you are quite happy to feel my hand on you." Chris gavea little squeeze, Wesker moaned and lifted his hips, Chris applied more pressure and started stroking.

"G-Good" Wesker stuttered through his pleasure. Chris moved and started kissing his neck, he straddled Wesker's lap and continued kissing his neck and collarbone, stroking faster. Chris moved down and kissed his abdomen, he moved away and looked up at Wesker. He was looking down, eyes dark with lust and a smirk gracing his lips.

"Well? It's not going to suck itself" Wesker demanded, Chris grinned and took Wesker half in his mouth and started bobbing up and down, grazing his teeth over the head, and taking more into his mouth in his decent, his hand coming up to cup and fondle Wesker's balls. He groaned and threw his head back, his breath coming out in pants. Chris used his teeth to graze over the skin.

He released Wesker's dick with a crude 'pop' and licked from base to tip, kissing the head. The hand that was gripping his balls moved up and started playing with a nipple. Chris started sucking harder, hollowing out his cheeks. Wesker let out a long drawn out moan, thrusting his hips up and making Chris take more into his mouth. Wesker moaned again and pushed himself further, Chris gagged slightly and swallowed. He continued to bob his head, occassionaly nipping at the head with his teeth and swallowing. Wesker's moans started getting louder and louder, indicating that the tyrant was close to climaxing.

"Ah.. Chris! M'close" Wesker panted, Chris doubled his efforts and before long Wesker was shooting his load into Chris' mouth with Chris swallowing. Chris sat up on Wesker's thighs, wiping his mouth of any excess come that he hadn't swallowed. He kissed the tyrants chest and looked at his face, that was slightly flushed, and pecked him on the lips.

"Feel better, Wesker?" He asked, Wesker nodded.

"Good." Chris pecked Wesker on the lips again. "Now, get some sleep. Don't want you cranky during the day" Chris said moving so he was facing away from Wesker. The tyrant looked down and saw his manhood and smiled, he lay down a threw a possessive arm around Chris' waist.

"G'night Wesker" Chris mumbled before falling into a slumber.

"Night Chris" Wesker said and smiled.

**~/\~**

**I really hoped you enjoyed that. Click the little review button and leave me a present? It'll really make me feel better. : D**

**xxDarknessxx**


End file.
